Fantasy Hearts
by CloudzACutie
Summary: Kingdom Hearts with Final Fantasy Characters in the main roles. Very Cloud-Aeris. SPOILERS FOR FINAL FANTASY 7, 8, AND KINGDOM HEARTS!!!NOW IN PARAGRAPHS ^-^


_**Fantasy Hearts**_

* * *

**Warning: This story contains SPOILERS to both FINAL FANTASY VII and KINGDOM HEARTS. **If you haven't one of the games, then I suggest you don't read unless you want the ending spoiled. Byez. 

Discalimer:I don't own em.  
  
  
  
  
  


Tifa sat on the ledge of the small island just off the shore of the beautiful Destiny Islands. She shook her head, unable to believe the string of events that had just played out before her.

_The true prayer to Holy, wasn't for the planet to be safe?_ She questioned the notion that the arrival of Aeris had arisen.

Tifa, Cloud, and Cid, all knew quite well that Aeris shouldn't be there. She was dead. Well, they thought she was dead.

_…the true prayer to Holy was for Aeris to be able to stay alive? To be with Cloud…?_ Tifa thought about her feelings towards why she would still be alive, and interfering with her and Cloud's relationship. 

Of course, she didn't want to think of her as simply stealing Cloud away from her…of course she cared deeply about him, she'd died so he could win the battle. _No, she didn't…she tricked us, and came back, not having to do any of the dirty work! _

Tifa switched between ideas, not sure which, if either, of the two she really believed. 

Aeris knew exactly what Tifa thought of her being there…she hated it. But Aeris didn't really care. _Always such rivals…_ she thought to herself. _And all for just a guy…_ She knew that most people would find their endless quarreling childish, and not appropriate for women their age, but she didn't care about that either. _I never said, 'Okay, we can't be friends because we both like Cloud'…she brought this rivalry upon herself_

Aeris didn't exactly _believe _ that, but it made her feel much better about the situation. Of course Tifa wouldn't like her. She had prayed to one of the most powerful forces known to man that she would have another chance at the man that Tifa loves.

"So what…I love him, too…" Aeris murmured, annoyed, sitting on the paopu tree, thinking about their last fight. 

She gently plucked a fruit from its branches, and took a bite. The taste was wonderful…and she thought it would be all the more so if she had the chance to share it with someone special. Tifa looked up at her, angrily.

"You know he'll never share it with you, so why even think about it?" She asked, anger flowing out of her voice. 

"And he's that much more likely to share it with you?" Aeris shot back, getting off the tree. She smiled, and took another bite. 

"You wouldn't…" Tifa said, knowing that the fight was over, and Aeris was ready for the normal round of 'you've gotta catch me' that came after each battle. 

"I would, and I am!" Aeris said, smiling, and running down the bridge, the fruit gripped tightly in her hand. 

Tifa shot up, and ran after her as fast as she could. Aeris headed up a tree jumped a few, and headed onto a wooden platform, to the place where Cloud could usually be found. 

"You'll never catch…" Aeris was cut off of her taunt, running backwards, straight into a pair of strong arms. 

"whoa there…"Cid said, pushing Aeris back up from his arms. 

"save that for your boyfriend…" He joked. "Speaking of which, have you seen Cloud around here?" She asked, happily. "I think he's in the cave…" Cid began, and before he could finish, Aeris had jumped off of the platform, and headed for the small cave near the waterfall.

"Agh, forget it…" Tifa said, going over to a tree, and making a tally next to Aeris's name. "That's 3 to 3…" she said, looking at Cid. 

"I don't see why the hell the two of you can't get along…" He said, looking off into the horizon. 

"I don't see him at the moment either, where is he?" Tifa said, sarcastically. 

"You really like him enough to fight a girl who came back from wherever the hell she was at when she was dead for him?" Cid asked, wondering why she didn't just give it up. Tifa may have cared about him, but Aeris acted on it much more. 

"It doesn't matter what she cares about him…it's what he cares about me…" Tifa said, thoughtfully. 

"And do you know what he cares about you?" Cid asked. 

"I'll find out, because tonight, after the sun sets, I'm making my move…" She said, smiling. 

Cid, knowing that Cloud had something else in store for that night, asked her quickly, "Do you really think tonight is the best night to do it?" 

"positive…tonight will be a night to remember." She said, and Cid only thought to him self _ "I only hope it's remembered for something good…"   
_

Aeris walked into the small cave, seeing Cloud sitting against a wall, his eyes closed, and a strange, snoring-like sound coming from him. Aeris sighed, noticing a sharp rock in his hand. 

Knowing that nothing would wake him up, she lightly moved him, revealing the carvings he had made on the wall. She traced the words written on the wall, 'Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, Cid, friends forever'. She smiled, remembering when they had made the inscription. Now there were the slightest marks of the beginning of a heart around the top of Cloud's name. 

"I didn't notice you there…" 

Aeris jumped, hearing Cloud. "Oh, I didn't know you where awake…" She smiled, looking at him. 

"What are you looking at?" Cloud asked, leaning over Aeris. 

"Nothing really…just looking…" She said. 

"Hey, you busy tonight?" He asked, quickly. 

"Uh, no…" Aeris said, turning back, looking at him. 

"Well, you want to, come out to the island…you know, and um, talk and, stuff?" He smiled sheepishly. 

"Well, sure…that sounds, great!" She smiled, standing up. 

"See you tonight, then?" He asked. "Of course!" She smiled, ducking down, and leaving the cave. 

Cloud watched after her, and then went back to his work on the wall, finishing the heart around his and Aeris's name.   


Tifa watched Cloud from a distance, as he sat, shivering, on the island with the paopu tree. 

"what _is_ he doing?" She mumbled. 

She noticed a figure crossing the bridge, and saw him standing as she approached. 

"Aeris! You came!" Cloud said, approaching her. 

"Of course!" She said, as he took her hand, and sat her down next to him facing the ocean. 

Tifa watched from her spot behind a tree. "No way…" She said, quietly. 

"Hungry?" Cloud asked, setting out an array of foods. Aeris looked through them. "Actually, I was kinda in the mood for a paopu…" She said, plucking a fruit from the nearby tree. 

Cloud smiled as she took a small bite from the fruit. "Is it good?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, offering it to him. 

"Want some?" She asked, sweetly, handing him the small, star-shaped, fruit.

"You do know…" "…about the legend?"

Aeris asked, nodding. Cloud slowly took a bite out of it. He was interrupted by a small yelp, and some noise from back on shore. "What was that!?" Aeris asked, looking over.

Cloud shrugged, and looked back over at her. "Oh well…" She shrugged, and looked straight into Cloud's eyes. 

Cloud slowly lifted her chin with his fingers, and brought her close to her. The kiss that should have lasted forever, never happened. A flash of blackness filled the sky, and a huge black globe appeared over the island. 

"Aeris! Go! Find somewhere safe!" Cloud warned, sword drawn. "But-" "Just go!" Cloud warned, pushing her back towards the bridge. She quickly ran, and found herself going towards the small cave she was in before. 

Cloud looked around, seeing small shadowy creatures begin to emerge everywhere from the ground. He began taking them out, finding them multiplying every time he took one out. A long scream came from the cave. 

All at once, Cloud stopped fighting them, and trudged through the sea of dark creatures. He found his way through the creatures, and into the cave.   
  
  
  


Okay, that's all for this chapter. Tell me what you think…that's what the 'Review' button is for ^_^ So, if you review, I'll make more…no review, it ends. I ain't writing this if you aren't gonna be reading…later,   


~*~Princess Aeris Strife~*~(yah, I'm a Cloud-Aeris fan…) 


End file.
